fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Buu
Majin "Kid" Buu is a major antagonist from the Dragon Ball Z anime and manga series. He is the purest form of the Majin called Buu, and arguably the most dangerous villain in the Dragon Ball series. Though he is smaller than his other forms, he is far more dangerous due to his irrational thought processes and complete lack of sanity or restraint, though he still retains his childish personality. In Fiction Wrestling, Buu is currently signed to UWE and LBF, where he has gained a reputation as one of the craziest and most violent wrestlers in both promotions. Background *'Series:' Dragon Ball Z *'Species:' Majin *'Age: '''Over five-million years old (acts and looks like a child though) *'Height: 5'5" *'Weight: '''155 lbs. *'Companies: '(Currently) UWE, LBF *'Debut: '2004 *'Status: Active *'Billed from: '''The Depths of Hell *'Allies:' Mega Man X *'Rivals: Chaos The Hedgehog, Tom Brady, Frieza, Legate Lanius, Perfect Cell, Pyramid Head, Ultron, Venom, Hope the Hedgehog, Vega *'''Twitter: @ManaiacalDestroyer Wrestling career 'UWE' 'LBF' Personality Kid Buu's personality is very similar to that of a very young spoilt, selfish child, in that he retains no form of compassion or remorse for any of his actions. Furthermore, due to his selfish and capricious personality and mind-set, he is incapable of developing empathy and comprehending the nature of his actions. Kid Buu is also, like a child, very unpredictable in his behavior and actions, sometimes randomly falling asleep during battle, or acting like a monkey by banging his chest with his fists. Buu's only reason for existence is to cause absolute destruction. He enjoys the destruction he brings to the universe, reveling in the devastation he wreaks. He appears to enjoy testing the limits of his own power as well, seeking out Vegeta and Goku just to see how far they could push him. He is also utterly merciless, annihilating entire planets simply because Vegeta and Goku were not there. On the rare occasion he ever shows any restraint of his power, it is to make his "game" of destruction last longer instead of producing an instant kill. He is not a sadistic killer seeking to bring pain to his victims, as he seemingly does not care, or even know about pain, nor does he seek to conquer and rule over anything. He merely seeks to have fun the only way he knows how; creating havoc and destruction in the whole universe, similar to the fat version of Buu before Mr. Satan told him to stop killing. Though he is highly irrational and insane, Kid Buu does seem to have some reasoning abilities and intelligence, as he quickly realized that Goku refused to hit him with the Spirit Bomb as long as Vegeta was in the way and took advantage of it by pinning the latter to the ground. From all the forms of Buu, Kid Buu appears to be the least capable of speech. In the manga, his only phrase is "You've had it!" during the battle against Goku and Vegeta, his other words being mostly gibberish. In the FUNimation Dub of the anime, Kid Buu's speech capacity is somewhat increased, as he says things such as "Buu squash you like bugs!", "Dum Dums!", "Me Buu, kill you!" and "Me Buu, not you!" Personal life Despite his idiocy and love of destruction, Buu has settled down fairly well in The FWM, coming to see his stable, The Rookie Revolution as family and gaining a girlfriend in Oerba Yun Fang of Final Fantasy XIII fame to the shock and awe of many. In Wrestling Buu wrestles a high-risk, high-reward, High-Flying Hardcore style which is generally a mixture of being incredibly violent and incredibly innovative. Buu is also much stronger than he looks, being known to Gorilla Press wrestlers who are much bigger than him. Finishers *''Last Chancery'' (Bridging Arm-Triangle Choke) *''Splitting Headache'' (Diving Headbutt) Signatures *Multiple Springboard maneuvers **Clothesline **Tornado DDT **Dropkick **Cross Body **Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick **Arm Drag **Hurricanrana **High-Angle Senton Bomb **Splash **Moonsault **Shooting Star Press **Corkscrew 450 Splash **Back Elbow Drop **Double Foot Stomp **Knee Drop **Discus Leg Drop *Multiple Diving maneuvers **Corkscrew Shooting Star Press **Front-Flip Double Foot Stomp **Double Rotation Moonsault **Double Axe-Handle **Elbow Drop, sometimes to a bent-over opponent **Double Knee Drop **Imploding 450 Splash **Dragonrana **Enzuigiri **Spinning Wheel Kick *Release Dragon Suplex *Sidewalk Slam *Double Knee Backbreaker *Running Sit-Out Powerbomb *Death Valley Driver, sometimes onto the ring apron *Slingshot Back Elbow to a cornered opponent *Shin Breaker followed by a Leg-Hook Saito Suplex *Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam *Fireman's Carry Gutbuster *Inverted Suplex Slam *Suicide Dive *Japanese Arm Drag *Running Dropkick to a cornered opponent *Spinning Spinebuster *Slingshot Corkscrew Splash *Leg Lariat, sometimes from the second or top rope *European Uppercut *Hip Toss followed by a Cartwheel followed by a Dropkick to the opponent's face *Inverted Suplex lifted and dropped into a Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster Managers *Babidi Nicknames *'"The Maniacal Destroyer"' Entrance themes *'"Blooddrunk"' by Children of Bodom Championships and Accomplishments 'UWE' *UWE X-Treme Championship (8-Times) *Winner of The First-Ever Deadly Games Tournament 'LBF' *LBF Hardcore Championship (2-Times) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers